Literary Criticism and Analysis
Here you will find a list of articles and books that contain literary criticism and analysis of Sebald's works. Articles Anderson, Mark M. "Documents, Photography, Postmemory: Alexander Kluge, W. G. Sebald, and the German Family." Poetics Today. Spring 2008. Vol. 29, Issue 1, p. 129-153. Dubow, Jessica and Richard Steadman-Jones. "Mapping Babel: Language and Exile in W. G. Sebald's Austerlitz." New German Critique. ''Winter 2012, Issue 115, p. 3-26. Duttlinger, Carlin. "W. G. Sebald: The Pleasure and Pain of Beauty." ''German Life and Letters. July 2009. Vol 62, Issue 3, p. 327-342. Gray, Richard T. "Writing at the Roche Limit: Order and Entropy in W. G. Sebald's Die Ringe des Saturn." German Quarterly. Winter 2010, Vol. 83, Issue 1, p. 38-57. Moser, Christian. "The Anatomy of Torture: W. G. Sebald and the Representation of the Agonized Body." Germanic Review. Spring 2012, Issue 1, p. 57-71. Pearson, Ann. "Rememberance...is nothing other than a quotation': The Intertextual Fictions of W. G. Sebald." Comparative Literature. ''Summer 2008, Vol. 60, Issue 3, p. 261-278 Ribo, Ignasi. "The One-Winged Angel: History and Memory in the Literary Discourse of W. G. Sebald." ''Orbis Litterarum. June 2009. Vol. 64, Issue 3, p. 222-262. Armitstead, Claire, Sarah Crown, Stuart Jeffries, and Tim Maby. "Guardian Books Podcast: Remembering Robert Burns and WG Sebald." Theguardian.com. Guardian News and Media, 21 Jan. 2011. Web. . Bigsby, Christopher. "Not Responsibility: Shame." BBC News. BBC, 5 Dec. 2011. Web. . Heidt, Todd. "Image and Text, Fact and Fiction: Narrating W.G. Sebald's The Emigrants in the First Person." Image and Narrative. N.p., May 2009. Web. . Hoare, Philip. "Book of a Lifetime: The Rings of Saturn, by WG Sebald." The Independent. Independent Digital News and Media, 21 June 2013. Web. . Jablonski, Simon. "Grant Gee: The Rings Of Saturn." Dazed. N.p., 2012. Web. . Jeffries, Stuart. "WG Sebald: Darkness on the Edge of Anglia." The Guardian. Guardian News and Media, 26 Jan. 2011. Web. . Kaul, Aashish. "The Making of The Rings of Saturn." Quarterly Conversation. N.p., 5 Mar. 2012. Web. . O'Connell, Mark. "A Long Account of Calamities." Slate Magazine. N.p., 5 Feb. 2014. Web. . Pach, Nell. "W. G. Sebald's "A Place in the Country"" Music and LIterature. N.p., 10 Feb. 2014. Web. . "The Rings of Saturn: Theatre of War." In Lieu of a Field Guide. N.p., 16 Apr. 2010. Web. . Scott, A. O. "A Writer Who Defied Categorization." The New York Times. The New York Times, 08 May 2012. Web. . Self, Will. "Incidents along the Road." The Guardian. Guardian News and Media, 07 Feb. 2009. Web. . Silman, Roberta. "In the Company of Ghosts." The New York Times on the Web. The New York Times, 26 July 1998. Web. . Ten, Kristina S. "Human Constructions and Changing Perceptions in W. G. Sebald's "The Rings of Saturn"" Student Pulse. N.p., 2011. Web. . Williams, John. "A Writer’s Pantheon, Focused on the Details." The New York Times. The New York Times, 09 Feb. 2014. Web. . Wood, James, Robert Macfarlane, Iain Sinclair, and Will Self. "WG Sebald: Reveries of a Solitary Walker." The Guardian. Guardian News and Media, 20 Apr. 2013. Web. . Books (available through NYPL) "Depression and Narrative." ed. Hillary Clark. 2008. "The Emergence of Memory." ed. Lynne Sharon Schwartz. 2010. "Forgiveness, Mercy, and Clemency." ed. Austin Sarat, Nasser Hussain. 2006. Long, J. J. "W. G. Sebald: Image, Archive, Modernity." Columbia University Press. 2007. McIsaac, Peter M. "Museums of the Mind." 2013. "On Writing with Photography." ed. Karen Beckman, Lilianne Weissberg. 2013. "Saturn's Moons: A W. G. Sebald Handbook." ed. Joe Catling, Richard Hibbitt." 2011. "Searching for Sebald: Photography After W. G. Sebald." ed. Lise Patt with Christel Dillbohner. The Institute of Cultural Inquiry. 2007. "W. G. Sebald - A Critical Companion." ed. J. J. Long and Anne Whitehead. University of Washington Press. 2004. "W. G. Sebald: History, Memory, and Trauma." ed. Scott Dehnam, Mark McCulloh. 2006. Category:Lists Category:Dramaturgy Category:Literary Category:Criticism Category:Articles Category:Books